Unbreakable
by The Thrillseeker
Summary: What happens when Steve is let out of prison? What happens when the man who trained Steve shows up on the island. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of this. None at all so don't sue me because I don't have any money. I hope you all enjoy this.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve McGarrett sat awaiting his visitor. A few moments later Danny sat down in the chair in front of a glass screen. He picked up the phone as did Steve.

"Steve, I have some good news," said Danny.

"What?" asked Steve.

"Someone is coming and he is going to help you," answered Danny.

"Who?" asked Steve, interested.

"You know him very well, he trained you," said Danny. "Lieutenant Commander Joe White."

Steve's eyes lit up.

"No way," he cried.

"Yes Steve," replied Danny. "And they're letting you out for now...so I'll see you on the outside."

Danny hung up the phone and stood up. He waved at Steve before departing.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Kono stood in front of the judge's desk.

"Kono Kalakaua, I hearby find you guilty of stealing 10 million dollars from the asset forfeiture locker," said the judge.

Kono looked dissapointed.

"As of this moment right now, you are stripped of your HPD badge and are on probation," bellowed the judge.

Kono removed her HPD badge and handed it to the judge. The judge smiled at her.

"This case is adjourned," bellowed the judge.

Kono sighed as she made her way out of the courtroom.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Chin sat in his office going through paperwork when Sgt. Duke Lukela entered.

"Yes Duke," asked Chin.

"We have an incoming call from the new Governor," replied Duke. "He wants to talk to you."

"Transfer him to my phone," said Chin calmy.

Duke nodded and exited the office. Soon Chin's phone rang and he answered it.

"Detective Chin Ho Kelly," said Chin.

"Hello Chin, this is Govenor Richard Jones," said the voice on the other end. "I have something to tell you."

"And that would be?" quizzed Chin.

"You know Steve McGarrett, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I was a member of Five-0," replied Chin.

"He is being let out of prison as we speak," said Governor Jones.

"Okay, is there somehwere you want me to meet him?" asked Chin.

"No, I was just letting you know," replied Governor Jones.

"Thank you Governor," said Chin.

He hung up the phone and smiled.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Danny arrived at the military base and parked his car. He showed his badge and was allowed to enter. He was lead to the tarmac where a plane had just landed. The back of the plane came down and out stepped Lieutenant Commander Joe White.

"Danny I presume?" quizzed Joe.

"Yes sir," replied Danny. "Steve has just gotten out of prison and we have set up a meeting place."

"Okay, well we better get going," said Joe.

Joe and Danny made their way to Danny's car. Joe stops Danny before he gets into the drivers seat and gets in himself.

"Just like Steve I see," joked Danny.

"Well of course," replied Joe.

"The thing is, you don't know where the meeting place is," said Danny.

"Very true," agreed Joe.

Joe stepped out of the car and allowed Danny to get in the front and they began driving.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve had just been released from prison. He walked into the parking lot and a car honked. He reconized the car to be Chin's. He walked over and got in.

"CHIN!" cried Steve.

"Yes Steve," replied Chin. "I need to take you to a special meeting spot."

"Danny told me," said Steve. "Joe White is here."

"Yes he is," said Chin.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Steve. "Let's go."

Chin started the car and they began driving.

"Chin, why did you arrest me?" asked Steve.

"I had to," replied Chin. "I was with HPD."

"You still are though," said Steve.

"Yes, I still am Steve but that's not the point," said Chin.

"Yes it is the point!" screamed Steve. "I was put in prison by YOU!"

"Yes, Steve I did but it was my job," said Chin.

Steve sighed and slunk back in his seat.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Chin," said Steve.

"It's alright, listen we're almost to the meeting spot," said Chin.

Steve smiled slightly.

"Okay," said Steve.

Chin made a turn and began heading up a dirt road. They were nearing the end of the road when Steve saw Danny's car.

"There's Danny's car!" cried Steve.

Chin parked the car and Steve got out. Steve saw Lieutenant Commander Joe White standing with Danny.

"Steve McGarrett," said Joe.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again I don't own any of the characters or anything! I'm just doing this for fun and your enjoyment.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve nodded.

"I've been told that you murdered Governor Jameson," said Joe. "I don't believe that for a second."

"You shouldn't because it was Wo Fat!" said Steve.

"I believe you Steve," said Joe.

"We need to figure out how to catch him before he does it again!" exclaimed Steve.

"Calm down Steve," said Joe. "We will in due time."

Steve nodded and took a deep breath.

Suddenly they heard russling in the bushes.

"Stop right there!" exclaimed Chin as he pulled out his gun.

The person in the bushes began running and Chin chased him. Steve and Danny began pursuit as well. Chin jumped and tackled the guy to the ground. Steve and Danny caught up just as Chin helped the guy up in handcuffs. Joe applauded Chin.

"I can tell that you've been trained well," remarked Joe.

"Steve's father," replied Chin.

"Ah yes, Jack," said Joe. "Great fella."

Steve smiled proudly before smashing the runner in the face with his fist. Danny grabbed Steve and pulled him back.

"What was that for?" quizzed Danny.

"He was spying on us," replied Steve.

"We better get going guys," said Chin.

The runner was bleeding from a cut on his lip from the punch.

"Yes we should," said Joe.

"I'll take this guy and Danny," said Chin. "You guys take Danny's car."

"Will do," said Joe.

Danny nodded and Steve got into the driver's seat of Danny's camaro. Joe got in beside him and the other three got in Chin's car. Chin led them.

"So," said Joe. "What was that punch about?"

"He was spying on us and is no doubt working for Wo Fat," replied Steve.

"That is probably true," said Joe.

An explosion was heard and Chin's car spun out of control. Steve quickly rammed on the brakes. Chin's car smashed into the guardrail before another explosion went off. The car went through the guardrail and down into a ravine. Steve and Joe quickly exit the car and look over the hill.

"Call 911!" yelled Steve.

Joe quickly got out his cellphone and dialed 911. Steve began making his way down into the ravine to the firey car. It was mangled. A few moments later several police cars, ambulances and firetrucks arrived.

"Several explosions, went right through the guardrail," explained Joe.

Steve was at the bottom in the ravine and next to the car. Several firefighters began making their way down to him.

"DANNY! CHIN!" called Steve, trying to get a response.

Nothing. Steve immediately thought that Chin and Danny were dead.

"Please move sir," said a firefighter.

Steve instictively moved out of the way and began climbing back up the hill.

"I need to call Kono," muttered Steve.

Joe handed Steve his cellphone and Steve dialed Kono's number.

"Hello Kono," said Steve.

"Steve?" quizzed Kono.

"I need to tell you something," answered Steve.

"What?" asked Kono, sensing urgency in Steve's voice.

"Chin and Danny were driving and a car bomb went off," said Steve, trying to keep his voice calm.

"WHAT!" screamed Kono. "What do you mean? Are they okay!"

"I have no idea, it doesn't look like they made it though," said Steve solemnly.

Suddenly the firefighters pulled Chin's body out of the wreckage. His face was cut up and there was blood all over him. A helicopter hovered above as they hooked his body into a harness and brought it up.

"They just got Chin out," said Steve. "He's going to the hospital now."

"I'll go there," said Kono. "I'm his closest family."

"Good idea Kono," replied Steve. "I will be there soon."

Steve hung up as the ambulance sped away. He looked over the edge and saw them working to get Danny out. At this point, Steve didn't care about the criminal that had obviously set the bomb.

"Steve," said Joe, patting him on the shoulder. "I know this is hard, but you have to stay strong."

"I am," replied Steve.

The firefighters had Danny out and he looked worse than Chin. His arm was burnt badly, he face cut up, glass lodged in his forehead and blood all over him. They attached him to the harness and he was brought up and put into the ambulance. Steve and Joe got back into Danny's camaro and followed the ambulance. The firefighters were still working to get the criminal out.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

When they arrived at the hospital Kono was in the waiting room crying. Steve ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"It'll be okay Kono," whispered Steve. "They'll fight for their lives..."

"What if they're already gone?" asked Kono.

"They would have told us," reassured Steve.

"You're right," said Kono, her voice shaking.

"Let's sit down," said Steve.

The two sat down beside each other. Joe went to get them each a coffee.

"Chin's the closest person I have," murmurred Kono.

"Danny is the closest I have Kono," replied Steve.

Kono nodded her head. Joe walked around the corner holding two coffees. He handed one to each of them.

"Thank you," they both said in unison.

"You're welcome," replied Joe.

A doctor opened the door and walked out holding a clipboard.

"Is the family of Chin Ho Kelly here?" asked the doctor.

Kono immediately stood up and walked to the doctor.

"Hello I'm Doctor Bordon," said the doctor.

"I'm Kono Kalakaua, Chin's cousin," replied Kono.

"Well I have some good news and bad news," said Dr. Bordon. "Chin Ho will recover from his wounds."

Kono nodded.

"But he will be paralized from the waist down," continued Dr. Bordon. "He may be able to regain his walking ability but it will take a very very long time."

Kono began crying. Steve approached them and gave her another hug.

"Doctor," said Steve. "Is Daniel Williams okay?"

"I have not examined him yet," replied Dr. Bordon. "But he is in good hands with the nurses."

Steve managed a fake smile, knowing that Danny was being taken care of.

"You may as well sit back down because you won't be able to see Chin Ho or Daniel for a while," said Dr. Bordon.

Steve hugged Kono once again and they sat back down.

"Listen Steve," said Joe. "I'm going to go get checked into the hotel I'll call you later."

"How are you going to get there?" quizzed Steve.

"Taxi," replied Joe.

"Keep safe Joe," said Steve sternly. "I don't want to see you in here tonight."

Joe smiled a little before shaking Steve and Kono's hands and leaving the hospital.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

A few hours later Steve realized something.

"Kono!" he cried. "We need to call Rachel."

"I can," replied Kono. "She'd just rip a strip off you."

Steve nodded and handed her the cellphone. Just then Dr. Bordon opened the door and walked out.

"Family of Daniel Williams." he called.

Steve and Kono approached him.

"Daniel was very lucky. He could have been killed but he has suffered third degree burns, a broken arm and fractured ribs," said Dr. Bordon.

"So he's going to be okay?" asked Steve.

"He'll be fine once he heals up," replied Dr. Bordon.

"When can we see him and Chin Ho?" quizzed Kono.

"You can see Chin Ho right now as a matter of fact," answered Dr. Bordon. "Daniel is still sleeping and needs his rest."

Dr. Bordon led them into a room where Chin was laying in bed. His face was all cut up.

"Chin..." whispered Kono. "It's Kono."

Chin reached his hand out and Kono grabbed it.

"Kono..." murmurred Chin. "Wo Fat.."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again I don't own this, CBS owns every single thing except my ideas.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

"Yes, Chin," said Steve. "We know it was Wo Fat!"

Tears were streaming down Kono's face.

"Chin we are going to get him," said Kono, choking back tears.

Dr. Bordon entered seconds later.

"Daniel is calling for a Steve McGarrett," decreed Dr. Bordon.

Steve's head shot up from looking at Chin.

"I'm Steve McGarrett," declared Steve.

Dr. Bordon led Steve out and into Danny's room which was a few rooms down the hallway.

"Here he is," said Dr. Bordon.

Steve walked in and nearly collapsed as he saw Danny laying in the bed, face stitched up, arm in a cast and burns covering the other arm.

"Danno..." muttered Steve.

Danny didn't say anything.

"Danno..." repeated Steve.

"Steve..." murmurred Danny hoarsely.

Steve kneeled down beside Danny's bed.

"Danny, don't worry we will get Wo Fat," assured Steve.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Wo Fat sat in a dark office smiling. The door swung open a man walked in. The man was of Asian descent.

"Chan..." said Wo Fat in a pleased tone.

"Wo Fat," replied Chan. "Good to see you."

The two men shook hands.

"Chan, I need you to plant a bomb at Kamekona's Shave Ice Shack," said Wo Fat.

"I can do that no problem," declared Chan. "It's dark now so I could do it now if you'd like."

"That would be excellent," said Wo Fat smiling.

Chan shook Wo Fat's hand once again before departing his office and making his way to Kamekona's Shave Ice Shack. He got there a little while later.

"Great," thought Chan. "No security."

He got out of the car, bomb in hand. He made his way over to the shack and starting connecting the bomb to the shack. He saw the headlights of cars coming down the road. He hid behind the counter. The car stopped and Kamekona got out.

"Shit," thought Chan.

Chan stood up and pulled out his gun. Kamekona froze.

"What you doing bra?" inquired Kamekona.

Chan began walking towards his car, gun still focused on Kamekona.

"What you doing at my Shave Ice Shack bra?" inquired Kamekona again.

"I'm not telling you!" screamed Chan in response.

Chan opened the door to his car and got in. He rolled down his window as he drove away. He fired several bullets but Kamekona managed to drop down and avoid them.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve and Kono once again sat in the waiting room.

"We should go home and get some rest Kono," said Steve.

"You're right," replied Kono. "It has been a long day."

"We can start the investigation tomorrow."

"Steve, we don't have means or immunity."

"Do we need it? Honestly."

"Yes! Unless you want to get arrested again."

"Joe won't let that happen. He will make sure we get Wo Fat."

"You're right I guess."

Kono and Steve both got to their feet and made their way outside.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

It was the next morning at about 5am when Steve awoke. He got out of bed and suddenly remembered that Danny and Chin were in the hospital. Kono was downstairs sleeping on the couch. Steve crept down the stairs and woke Kono up.

"Five more minutes..." mumbled Kono.

"Kono, Chin and Danny..." said Steve.

Kono's eyes opened and she shot up.

"Oh yeah," shrieked Kono.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Two hours later Kamekona arrived at his Shave Ice Shack. He looked down before he entered and saw the bomb. He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed HPD.

"911, what is your emergency?" inquired the operator.

"There is a bomb at my Shave Ice Shack bra," responded Kamekona.

A few moments later police were on the scene. Steve's truck arrived and he stepped out.

"Kamekona!" called Steve.

Kamekona walked over to Steve.

"What happened?" asked Steve.

"Some guy planted a bomb," replied Kamekona. "I think it was last night. There was a guy with a gun here."

"Who?" asked Steve.

"I have no idea," said Kamekona.

"Tell the police," commanded Steve.

"I can't bra. You need to investigate it."

"I will but remember I'm really not allowed to get into it."

"Oh yeah bra I remember but I'll help you stay secretive as much as possible."

"Thanks Kamekona."

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Kono sat beside Chin who was sleeping.

"Steve needs to get here soon," thought Kono.

Chin's eyes slowly opened and Kono smiled slightly.

"Chin," whispered Kono.

"Kono!" said Chin hoarsly. "I need a drink."

"I'm not sure you're aloud to just yet," replied Kono, sound sympathetic.

Chin's eyes looked pleading so Kono went out to get him a glass of water. She bumped into someone that looked vaguely familiar and was dressed in a doctor's outfit.

"Sorry," said Kono, wanting to get away quickly.

The man walked into Chin's room. Kono realized a second later that it was WO FAT! Screams came from Chin's room as Kono ran back in she jumped on Wo Fat's back. Wo Fat swung her around and tossed her hard into a chair. Kono kicked him hard in the ass. Wo Fat turned around and smiled as he pulled out a gun. He fired a shot that just missed Kono and exited quickly.

"Chin! Are you okay!" screamed Kono.

Security was in the room in an instant.

"Wo Fat!" yelled Kono at security. "Go protect Danny Williams!'

Three security guards rushed to Danny's room to find him okay. Back in Chin's room Kono was crying and being comforted by a security guard. She pulled out her phone and dialed Steve.

"Steve," muttered Kono without emotion. "Wo Fat tried to kill Chin...you need to get here now."

"WHAT!" screamed Steve on the other line.

Kono heard Steve's engine rev up.

"Be careful," said Kono.

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 **

Wo Fat's car sped up as he left the hosptial parking lot as quickly as possible. He whipped out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Victor," said Wo Fat.

It was clear now that Wo Fat was talking to the man that killed Steve's father Victor Hesse.

"Yes," replied Victor. "Did you kill Chin Ho Kelly?"

"No," he replied. "I did not, Kono Kalakaua was there and I almost killed her."

"Interesting."

"Now you are going to do something for me!"

"What would that be?

"Kill Danny Williams. But wait until he is out of the hospital because it will be on lockdown from now on."

"Don't worry, you will be reading in the papers that Detective Daniel Williams was killed soon enough."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this because I'm enjoying writing it! Once again I don't own Hawaii Five-0 although I wish I did!

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve arrived at the hospital and was talking to Kono out in the hallway.

"So you are sure it was Wo Fat?" quizzed Steve.

"Absolutely positive!" responded Kono.

"He tried to kill you and Chin?"

"He was going for Chin but I came back."

"Well did he try to kill you?"

"Yes."

"How!"

"He tried to shoot me!"

"That no good son of a bitch! I'll personally kill him!"

"Steve calm down!"

"How can I! WO FAT TRIED TO KILL YOU AND CHIN!"

Dr. Bordon appeared at the end of the hallway. Steve slunk into Chin's room as Dr. Bordon walked down the hallway.

"Is he okay?" asked Dr. Bordon.

Kono began crying.

"Doctor," cried Kono. "It's way to hard for us to deal with this."

"It's okay Kono."

"No it isn't!"

"What can I do to help?"

"I need a psycologist or something."

"What about Mr. McGarrett?"

"He will be very stubborn. But he knows that he needs it to."

"Okay. I can recommend a good psycologist."

"Who?"

"Dr. Keeler, she helped me way back when and she is amazing at it."

"Thank you Doctor."

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Wo Fat sat inside his office once again. A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," called Wo Fat.

The man who placed the bomb at the Shave Ice Shack, Chan walked in and extended his hand.

"Chan," said Wo Fat, shaking his hand.

Chan sat down.

"Wo Fat," said Chan. "The bomb plan did not work."

"What do you mean did not work?"

"Kamekona discovered it before it exploded. Plus he saw me when I was planting it."

"Are you stupid?"

"No sir. It's just I guess I was there to early in the night."

"Well did Steve McGarrett show up at the Shave Ice Shack at all?"

"Yes. I was in my car watching from a distance and he was there." 

"Well you need to make sure Steve McGarrett does not get near you again."

"Will do sir."

"Your next mission is to make sure Chin Ho Kelly does not make it out of the hospital. I have Victor Hesse on Danny Williams and you need to get Chin Ho."

"No problem."

**H50 H50 H50 H50 H50 H50**

Steve was sitting in Danny's room, nearly asleep when Kono entered.

"Steve we are going to a psycologist and that is that," she proclaimed.

"No," he muttered. "I am not, I didn't when my father died and I am not now."

"Yes you are Steven," said Kono sternly.

Steve stood up.

"Kono, I am not going to a psycologist."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not Kono! You can go ahead but I refuse to."

Danny's eyes opened and he attempted to sit up.

"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to sleep," joked Danny.

"I can see you're feeling better," replied Steve.

"Well besides a broken arm, cut up face and third degree burns then yes I am," said Danny, rolling his eyes.

Steve smiled.

"See Kono. No need for therapy," said Steve as he winked at her.

Kono just shook her head and smiled.

"Now," said Danny. "You two are going to get me some food."

Steve smiled brightly knowing Danny was going to be alright until voices were heard yelling outside the room.

"What the hell?" said Steve, his voice seeming a bit shaky.

Steve opened the door and walked out to see two doctors pushing Chin's stretcher down the hallway.

"It's Chin..." muttered Steve.

Steve exited the room and ran down the hallway with Kono in pursuit.

"Doctor!" screamed Steve.

The doctor turned around revealing a face of a man that they did not know.

"Stop!" shouted Steve.

The two doctors continued pushing Chin's stretcher. Security was now in pursuit as well. One of the men pulled out a gun and pointed it at Steve.

"Stop right there," he commanded. "Make one more move and you're all dead!"

Security guards whipped out their guns and pointed them in the direction of the gunman.

"You shoot him, we shoot you," called a security guard. "Simple as that."

"Go ahead and shoot!" he yelled as he waved around his gun.

"Listen, can you tell us your name!" called Steve.

"Chan, I work for a man you know very well! WO FAT!" Chan called back.

Steve's jaw dropped.

"You bastard!" screamed Steve.

Kono had to hold Steve back. Chan waved the gun around once again. He pointed it straight at Steve and put his finger on the trigger.

"I will shoot," said Chan with a smirk on his face.

"So will we," responded a security guard.

Chan smirked and went to pull the trigger but the security guards all fired their guns at the same time. Chan fell to the ground with blood pouring everywhere. The other man immediately put his hands behind his head. The security guard checked and Chan was dead.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
